Fever Dreams
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Hisana no fue la única que se enfermó.  Traducción


**Notas de la autora original: **

**Disclaimer: Si Bleach fuera mío, Hisana todavía estuviera viva y enamorada de Byakuya, ella hubiera encontrado a Rukia y Rukia la hubiera perdonado, y Hisana y Byakuya tendrían como cincuenta hijos. PORQUE ESOS DOS SE MERECEN UN FINAL FELIZ, ¡MALDITA SEA!**

**Notas de la traductora: **

**Disclaimer: ¡Amén a la autora original y su disclamier! xD Por tanto, Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco el fanfic "Fever Dreams." Todo crédito deben darselo a Flower in the River, la autora original de este fanfic. ¡He dicho! **

* * *

><p>Para todos en la Sociedad de Almas, Kuchiki Byakuya era el epítome orgullo de la dignidad, fuerza y salud, el mismo que siempre fue.<p>

Hisana lo conoció mejor.

Ella vio el pequeño toque de color rojo en sus mejillas, el pequeñísimo balanceo en sus pasos y la manera en cómo él se sentó _casi _muy rápido para ser digna.

Sí, Kuchiki Byakuya estaba enfermo. Era la primera vez que bien podría recordar que uno de ellos había estado enfermo—y no_ era_ Hisana.

—Byakuya-sama, —dijo ella suavemente una vez que se había retirado de su dormitorio. —Estás enfermo.

—Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente saludable, —dijo él mientras removía su kenseikan. —Es tu salud lo cual deberías preocuparte, Hisana.

Hisana tuvo el más pequeño y, fueron del tipo que utilizaba tales términos Byakuya, la más hermosa mueca en su rostro.

—Byakuya-sama, siéntate _ahora mismo_.

Inacostumbrado que su esposa le ordenara cerca de él, Byakuya se sentó. Rápidamente, aún el recién Cabeza de la Familia Kuchiki sabía mejor que poner a prueba a su esposa cuando ella estaba enojada. Satisfecha, Hisana posó una pequeña mano en la frente de él.

—Fiebre. Lo sabía. Tú estás trabajando arduamente, Byakuya-sama. Y tienes dolor de garganta, también.

—Yo…

—No trates de engañarme. Puedo ver un visaje muy ligero después que hablas.

Byakuya suspiró levemente. Mientras Hisana era sumisa y delicada, ella tuvo que enfrentarse a esos nobles quienes se oponían a su boda. Si ella quería se enfrentaba a él, no cabía duda que ella podía, y él era impotente para detenerla. Después de todo, Hisana era demasiada _hermosa _cuando era terca.

—Yo conozco todo tipo de curaciones del Rukongai, —Hisana estaba diciendo, hincándose enfrente de él. —Cuando tenía dolor de garganta; yo tuve que cazar lagartijas y rasgarle sus lenguas, luego tragármelas. ¡Funcionó mejor que nada! Me pregunto si podemos conseguir algunas por aquí. —Ella observó los ojos grises de acero dilatándose ligeramente; dejando salir una pequeña risita.

—No te inquietes, solamente estoy bromeando, Byakuya-sama—Ella sonrió, besando su frente gentilmente. Su expresión se arrugó a un ceño fruncido al sentir otra vez lo caliente que estaba él, y su voz se tornó seria. —Tú no debes subestimar la enfermedad. Ve a cambiarte a tus ropas de dormir, luego a la cama.

—Hisana, no debes preocuparte mucho. Es tan sólo un resfrío.

—Byakuya-sama, —Hisana casi susurró con una sonrisa triste en su cara. —Siempre estoy enferma, y nunca estoy en condiciones para cumplir adecuadamente mis funciones. ¿Me dejas ser una apropiada esposa para ti esta vez y cuidar de mi marido?

Byakuya tendió una mano y acarició suavemente el cabello azabache de su esposa.

—Haces suficiente sólo por estar aquí, Hisana. —Ella sonrió, apoyándose en su mano, luego remarcó.

—Ve a cambiarte por favor, Byakuya-sama.

* * *

><p>Hisana despertó a media noche, una experiencia muy común para ella. Soñó acerca de Rukia de nuevo, y tuvo una pesadilla que la dejó sentada en posición vertical y jadeando en la cama. Observó a su alrededor inquietamente, confusa en cuanto el por qué no sentía los brazos de Byakuya-sama alrededor de ella.<p>

—_Es cierto, —_pensó sí misma mientras se paró—_Byakuya-sama insistió que durmiera separada de él esta noche, así no podría contagiarme de su resfrío._ —negó su cabeza, una sonrisa afectiva apareció en su rostro. —_Él se preocupa demasiado. _

Se paró, envolviendo un manto alrededor de su delgado kimono para dormir; caminando hacia la delgada puerta corrediza que separaba las dos mitades de la habitación. La puerta no era necesaria, pero fue instalada por un anciano Kuchiki con la esperanza de separar la "plebeya" del noble heredero Kuchiki. Eso fue en vano, sin embargo, ella y Byakuya-sama simplemente compartían un futon.

Nunca fue un problema compartir un futon. Byakuya-sama era del tipo de soñador quien podía acostarse en una sola posición y estar en esa posición toda la noche entera. Usualmente con sus brazos presionando a Hisana a su tórax, que no era nada para Hisana que se pudiera quejar.

Le sorprendió, siquiera, mientras se adentraba y vio las sábanas esparcidas, Byakuya-sama dando vueltas en su sueño. Su rostro estaba rojo y cubierto en sudor. Él se veía para nada como el hombre más digno de la Sociedad de Almas conocía.

—Byakuya-sama, —Hisana susurró, encaminándose hacia él. Su fiebre, indudablemente, aumentó durante la noche, y mientras ella observó; una severa tos sacudió su cuerpo. —Oh, Byakuya-sama.

El mencionado se movió, volteándose hacia ella.

— ¿Hisana…?—se sofocó en una tos, luego continuó. —Te puedes enfermar, no debes estar aquí.

—No seas tonto. Ahora es mi turno, ¿recuerdas?—se paró, quitando sus mechones sudorosos de su frente. —Voy a traer agua y un trapo, ¿esta bien?

—Mm.

Hisana entró a la sala haciendo sonar la campana. Momentos después, una soñolienta criada entró sin molestarse en ocultar el desdén en sus ojos por la "mujer del Rukongai."

—Necesito un bol de agua y un trapo. Byakuya-sama está enfermo.

— ¿Debemos llamar a Unohana-taichou?

—No aún. —_Byakuya-sama odiaría que alguien lo vea en ese estado. —_Él no debe ser molestado.

—Sí, Hisana…_sama. —_la empleada se marchó. Sin embargo, retornó momentos después con el bol y el trapo. Hisana asintió y la criada le dio una especie de media reverencia desganada. Hisana giró para regresar hacia el cuarto; arrodillándose al lado de la cabeza de Byakuya.

—Hisana, te puedes enfe…

—Byakuya-sama, hasta el momento es tu salud el problema.

Un tosido sacudió su cuerpo dando visto bueno el punto de Hisana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado enfermo?

Byakuya calló, girando su cabeza de lado. Hisana suspiró negando con su cabeza.

—Has estado trabajando muy duro, Byakuya-sama. No es de extrañar que estés enfermo. — metió el trapo dentro del agua y la escurrió hacia afuera. Con gentileza limpiando su rostro. —Y no digas nada acerca de cómo me voy a enfermar. No necesitas preocuparte de eso ahora.

Él tosió de nuevo, su rostro se tiñó aún más rojizo. Hisana frunció el ceño, acariciando su rostro.

—Trata de dormir, Byakuya-sama. Lo necesitas.

El mencionado asintió cerrando los ojos. Los abrió momentos después porque no era capaz de dormir. Una media hora dificultosa, Hisana finalmente recurrió a medidas drásticas.

—Byakuya-sama, quédate quieto por un momento, por favor.

— ¿Hisana?

Ella gentilmente alcanzó por debajo de su cabeza y lo alzó sobre de su regazo, recorriendo sus dedos a través de cabello negro.

—Duerme ahora, Byakuya-sama. No me iré a ningún lado.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos y fue capaz de dormir mientras Hisana tarareaba una canción de amor y peinaba su cabello entre sus dedos.

* * *

><p><em>Es verdad. Ella estaba ahí. Hisana estaba ahí.<em>

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba acostado en un futon, observando fijamente al techo.

_¿A dónde se fue?_

_¿Hisana?_

_Te has ido…_

_Ido, ido, ido…_

* * *

><p>— ¿Rukia? ¿Cómo está el Taichou?<p>

—Oh Renji…—Rukia recorrió una mano entre su corto cabello negro viendo hacia atrás a la puerta cerrada de su hermano. —Él despertó y creó que su fiebre podría haberse ido, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Él empezó a llamar a Hisana-sama. No creó que él me haya visto o escuchado.

—Maldición…—Renji vio hacia el cuarto de su capitán con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Eso no es todo. —Rukia se sentó; sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Qué más pasó?

—Él…—Rukia tragó fuertemente antes de continuar. —Supongo que se dio cuenta que Hisana-sama no estaba allí, y, pues…

—Rukia, —Renji se sentó a la par de ella, dejando una mano en su hombro— ¿Qué pasó?

—Está llorando, Renji. Nii-sama está ahí; el nii-sama de corazón frio sin emociones, está llorando.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de la autora Flower in the River<span>:**

**Oh Byakuya...pobre pobre hombre D: Byasana es de lejos mi pareja favorita, sólo porque ellos estaban muy enamorados y es muy trágico...**

**Este es mi primer Byasana fanfic, ¿está bien? ¡Espero que les guste! El pequeño botón de abajo de verdad, _de verdad _quiere que lo presiones y dejes un review...así que deberías hacerlo. Has el botton (y a mí) felices, ¿por favor?**

**Notas mías:**

**No me pude resistir! me encantó este fic al momento de leerlo! :D espero que igualmente a ustedes comparten el mismo sentir que yo. Y si quieren leer la historia original aqui les va: h t t p :/ / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /7 4 1 0 7 0 9 / 1 / F e v e r _ D r e a m s (junta los espacios para poder acceder) **

**Espero que les haya gustado :) nos vemos!**


End file.
